


Broom Ride

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes the could have met at a different time, in a different place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://teabeard.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teabeard.livejournal.com/)**teabeard**.

He doesn't mean to think of the sandy-haired boy--Cedric, he reminds himself--on the boat back to Durmstrang, it just happens. He wishes they could have met at a different time, in a different place. He remembers the way Cedric approached him after the dragons, asked him if he wanted to throw a Quaffle around, how he had declined, the crushed look on the other boy's face. He kicks himself now, for being so foolish and petty, and can't help but close his eyes and get himself off, all the while thinking of the broom ride that never was.


End file.
